Nerve damage and degenerative nerve conditions affect those suffering from these conditions tremendously, depending on the severity of the symptoms. Traumatic injuries are a leading cause of nerve and spinal cord damage that can vary from minor self-healing to more severe symptoms such as constant pain up to complete loss of feeling or even paralysis. When nerves are cut, complete loss of electrical signals occurs. Similarly, neurological disorders involving neural cells are common among stroke victims wherein electrical signals evidencing brain activity in regions of the brain is lost.
Degenerative conditions in the brain and the nerves generally can cause similar loss of electrical activity in these tissues.
Efforts to reduce these symptoms or to repair, regenerate and reactivate cellular functioning of damaged or degenerative conditions is a priority in medicine. To date, application of autologous cells met with only limited success. The present invention discloses induction of nerve cells without participation of viable cells.